Along with the development of the science and technology, one has a increasing number of personal devices, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a MP4 player and so on; moreover, these devices have gradually powerful capabilities and most of them have a short-distance communication capability. Therefore, people are desirable to connect these devices together so as to form a PN and share the resources and capabilities with each other.
However, following the continuous increase of the PN devices in the PN, there is an urgent problem to effectively combine the PN devices to form a PN and then to manage the PN when a large number of PN devices exist. Currently, there is not an effective solution for solving the problem about how to manage the PN which is composed of a large number of PN devices.